


rude

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, but anyway, is it?, post proposal, really am not sure bcs theyre a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: After making his way into adulthood, and got himself a ring for his ring finger, it was time for Riddle to ask for blessings.Or rather, to face the rejection he will surely get past.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	rude

**Author's Note:**

> if you're familiar with my twitter (aka my screaming vault) you might have read this, but i originally planned to have it posted here regardless. if it's your first time to come across it, happy reading!
> 
> (also let's assume this is riddle's birthday fic... just because. happy birthday ryouchou <3)

Riddle anxiously paced around the front yard of his family's manor—the place he should be calling home, but to be honest, has never been. He'd left years ago when he had the chance, to find work, and now he returned. Only briefly, because he is moving on with life. He is getting married.

He knew first hand nothing with his family has ever been easy. He'd grown up basically imprisoned with ridiculous restrictions that ruined half of his early childhood, if not all, and while he loved his parents at heart, he learned as an adult, there has to be limits to the control they cast on him. He was about to take his life back from here on out.

Upon actual discussion with the significant other in question, it was agreed that he should not face them upfront. There's no telling how enraged will they get, and to be honest, that was nearly everything Riddle remembered his parents did. It brought him comfort that he didn't have to face them alone this time around.

So that was how he remained outside, while his fiance (allegedly) made the confrontation. Although impossible, he had a shred of wish that it would run smoothly.

He felt his chest tighten when Floyd Leech, with a grin that extends from ear to ear, came back to him, hair pushed back, dressed in a piece of teal tuxedo they had bought last minute. Riddle has a matching pair on him, and with a bit of relief, he thought he might have the chance to have their parents see the attires they have decided on wearing for this purpose. But Riddle know he shouldn't get too excited. Nothing well ends that way.

“Did you talk to them?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Floyd answered, the same grin still gracing his face. “They said no.”

Riddle blinked. Perhaps it was too early for hopes. “Oh,” he looked down in defeat. He was right about not to get way optimistic, at least.

“We run away now.”

“What?”

With no warning, Floyd hoisted him off the ground and over his shoulder, like carrying a sack of potato. Riddle saw a clear view of the surrounding garden that leads to the front porch of his mansion, and how he backtracked from them, because Floyd is running towards the exit gate.

“YOU!” he remembered that voice, very vividly, from the way it shouts the same in his every mistake. Only now instead of him, the voice of his mother was roaring for Floyd. “COME BACK THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE KIDNAPPING OUR SON!”

“Wahahaha~! I'm the happiest man alive!”

“What the hell, Floyd?! Put me down!”

Riddle had a mental sequence of how this runs. Floyd, as he always does, gleefully laughed when he barged through the front guards of the mansion gate, then towards the street, and most predictably after that; to nowhere. That was exactly what happened.

They won the race with Rosehearts' appointed securities and had them out from sight. Riddle lost count of how many times he held back on vomiting, that by the time Floyd let him off his shoulder, his face was blue. They are somewhere in the shady alley of a busy market, some place Riddle never remembered going in his life when he was in Rose Kingdom, but now has somehow find his way here, crouched on the ground, with a wrinkled tuxedo, and Floyd as his company.

“Goldfish is so weak. You didn't even run, and you're already panting.”

“And whose fault is that?!” Riddle then wheezed, failing to properly rule his breathing in place. Floyd instinctively gave his back repeated pats to calm him down.

“Not me~” the eel impudently said. “You will stay with me anyway. Their approval never mattered.”

“Was the running really necessary?” after he gained enough air for his lungs to properly speak, Riddle began to rant and rave with every ounce of might. “Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if they had a weapon? You know my mother and her temper. We don't know what she might do after this! Are you looking to die?!”

“So Goldfish is worried about me after all.” Floyd smiled. Riddle had seen it a thousand times over, but to see him beaming with stray flyaways from his slicked back hair hits different. _It shuts him up._

“You know, Goldfish~ I knew the answer from the start. If they never liked your childhood friend, I can't find the reason why they would like me~”

Floyd was actually right. Riddle started off pessimistic, and that ended up being true. Regardless, even when he had already knew the absurd actions Floyd will always do, he didn't think he was capable of giving his parents the embarrassment of their life.

“I-”

“I love you too, Goldfish.”

“What-? I haven't said a thing!”

“I just know~” chimed Floyd. “You can hate me, actually. I don't care. But I like you a lot.” he reached for his hand, where a ring with round shaped, small diamond was placed, and brought it close to his lips. “Nobody is going to stop me from doing this~”

There were many things he despised about Floyd. In the past, Riddle had expected them to remain like that. Yet with time, he came to understand that the things he'd detested was what he wanted. Floyd and his freedom. The mirth in his every word. The way he smiles, how no hardships in life ever changed him. Riddle was pulled and carried into it. Indeed, the years he had spent with Floyd has been the happiest he's ever felt. While he'd occasionally swing his staff to behead him, he never shed a drop of tear while he was beside Floyd.

Now that this man is determined to marry him, although he found himself denying a lot, it made him very happy. Someone actually thought he was worth the fight up to this point.

“Goldfish?”

“Oh- Sorry.” Riddle dragged himself out of his thoughts. Floyd's lips were still on his hand, and the sight set his cheeks on simmer. “Yeah, you're right. We won't come back here even if they approve, so nothing to lose.. I think.”

“Right, right~” Floyd sacrificed his tuxedo to lean on the wall next to him, and laced their hands together as though they were sitting on a sofa and not the ground. “While we're here, why not look around?”

“Are you insane? What if they sent the police after us?”

“Goldfish is a grown up~ They should have no authority to arrest you for running away.”

Realizing he was correct, Riddle got up his feet with his help, then stepped into the light with Floyd's much taller figure next to him, hands still linked together. Sometimes Riddle had forgotten he was an actual adult, after being confined in that mansion for years. He now has Floyd to remind him of that.

“Goldfish, look, flower crowns!”

His eyes fell on a stall adorned with flower crowns, many of them are roses. Roses in many colors. Those that were white took him back to his school days, when he first knew of Floyd, when he was still the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. It's a memory he holds dear, which apparently gave a straightforward telltale. Floyd took one of the crowns assembled by white and red roses, and donned the loop over Riddle's head. Without even needing to see, Riddle knew the crown made a poor match with his tux.

“Hehehee~ Cute.”

“Cut that out. We need to pay.” Riddle scoffed, despite how glad he was to receive that from Floyd. It means what happened didn't stir his mood.

They continued the stroll up to a less crowded street, where the market ceased into stores that wasn't particularly full of visitors. Instead of going into one of those shops, they occupied a bench, with direct view for passersby. They were a mess, thought to be honest, Riddle was more relieved than pissed.

“Hey, Goldfish.”

“What?”

“What will we do if they agree with our marriage?”

“You mean, what might happen after they talk to you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“For a start...” Riddle found himself thinking harder than he should. “I have no idea... Maybe they'll invite you to dinner.. Or something like that.”

“Oooh~ Banquet~”

“No, just dinner.”

“And then?”

”..Maybe they'll ask you to propose me again.”

“Eh~ That's troublesome. I already asked you before.”

“They didn't get to see that. They might want to.” it was an image that will never be. His parents are never that welcoming.. But the scenario earned him a smile. Perhaps, in another life, they will have a chance.

“Aren't you tired of seeing me propose?”

“You've only did that once, even though you messed up. A second one.. Can't bore me that quickly.” darting his eyes somewhere else, making sure his expression—which was his evenly red tinted cheeks—wasn't seen. Being transparent with his feelings brought him shame, a lot of the time. This time is one of those. He felt like Floyd was threatening to tease him for every reaction, and Riddle is more content to keep them away from Floyd to pry. Ironically, whenever he finally teased him like he feared, Riddle allowed it to happen anyway.

“If Goldfish says so, then~”

Everything he heard was a swift rustle, then when he looked back, Floyd was already kneeling before him.

“What are you doing?!” Riddle asked, out of surprise, absolutely failing on hiding his even more reddened face.

“Propose you?”

“That situation was a what-if!”

“You told me a second time won't bore you~”

“Don't switch the context as you please!”

With a quick movement of his hand, Floyd smoothly took the engagement ring that faithfully stayed on Riddle's smaller ring finger, and held it just like how he first presented it to him. “I'm only going to ask once..” he began.

“While this is technically your second.” Riddle interrupted, intended on breaking that tension he felt over again. His heart was thundering, mercilessly beating against his ribcage, although he already knew what was coming.

“I like you~ A lot.” Floyd gave him a sneer. It's never fitting for a proposal, but that's everything you'll ever get from him. “Ri—”

“No,” without delay, Riddle placed his hand over Floyd's lips, forming a tight seal. “Just... No.” he casted his eyes down to the ground. His face was heating so madly that he is now close to tears, and he didn't want Floyd to see that. He didn't want to go through hearing Floyd saying his full name in public. He'll turn into worse than a man with improperly creased, colored tuxedo, and an awkwardly placed flower crown.

“Goldfish is terrible at this.” Floyd said through his palm.

“I don't want to hear that from someone who had to redo his proposal!”

“I only did that because you asked me to~” instead of keep kneeling, Floyd raised to Riddle's eye level and cupped his cheeks, smiling all the while. “Will you marry me?”

Floyd's hands are cold. He had known that all along. Yet when he was giving him such eyes filled with nothing more than pure adoration, Riddle was showering with sunbeam. The drum from his heartbeat that was still furiously beating dulled away, for a moment when he said,

“Yes.”

They kissed, slow and greedy. Despite the hatred he once had on him, Riddle wasn't about to forget how Floyd was also the person who tried to give him what he craved. The feeling of being wanted whole, that it swallows him, to the point where he has no idea how his life would be without Floyd in it. He would like to spend the rest of that life with him.

“I love my Goldfish.” cooed Floyd, lips curving with elation.

”....Yeah.” Riddle wasn't about to tear away from those eyes now—those that are different in colors, just like how different they are as beings, but side by side, there are no better match. “..I love you too.”

They spent the rest of the evening on that same bench, after Floyd placed the ring back where it belongs. They plucked the roses off the crown to waste time, then decided to return to Trey's house, where they were allowed a free stay.

They might never get his parent's blessings until the day they die. It was something he learned will happen, no matter who stood before the door of that mansion, or now they climb their way up for approval. Riddle wasn't about to let them govern his path anymore. He has his lamplight to guide him through what he must, and he needed nothing else.

“Goldfish.”

Riddle only spared him a glance, towards their hands that once again, held on each other. “Yeah.”

“What if I propose you a third time?”

His neck almost snapped when he turned to scold. “Why are you taking proposals so lightly?!”

“Because it's fun!”

In the paved road of his home country, holding the hand of the man who treasures him since day one,

He silently mouths the vow for practice.

**Author's Note:**

> i love happy riddle hnggngn
> 
> this work is heavily inspired by a song, can you tell?
> 
> (on a serious note, if you know me on twitter, i am strongly advising you to ((not)) give me a follow because everything i do is scream about trey clover. unless you are fine with that, suit yourself ; u ; )


End file.
